An aerial vehicle can include various systems. The various systems can take in input from users through various input devices, such as knobs or rotary dials. Adjustment of an input device can adjust a parameter, such as a heading of the aerial vehicle, an altitude of the aerial vehicle, a cabin temperature of the aerial vehicle, etc. If a gain associated with the input device is too large, then a user may not be able to control the parameter with an appropriate precision. If a gain associated with the input device is too small, then it can take too long to adjust the parameter over a wide range of values.